


Day Two Hundred Twenty-Five || Flying Overhead

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [225]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Castle in the Sky Fusion, F/M, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Hinata's bid for freedom from her kidnappers means falling from her airship, it's Sasuke who happens to catch her - quite literally.





	Day Two Hundred Twenty-Five || Flying Overhead

How did it come to this…

Sitting in her chair by the window, Hinata stares through the panes at the cloudy night sky beyond. The moon, risen above them, alights the plumes of vapor to create a fantastic landscape of highlights and shadows. If only she could be there, among the clouds, rather than trapped in here.

She’s still not sure how they found her. Their little village had been remote, far back in the mountains. With her family gone and herself all alone, Hinata had been living on her own in the little house where she was born, doing well enough to survive. Most of the other families had perished or moved on...but she refused to leave.

And then...the men came. One bore strange books with symbols that matched the old markings in her home. Those, apparently, were what he was looking for.

...and Hinata herself.

Unable to resist so many adults, she’d been forced to accompany them, refused any explanation or details about why they had come for her, or where she would be going. They had taken her out of the mountains to a nearby city...and now, she’s aboard an airship, heading to goodness knows where. Lethargic and silent, she doesn’t even turn to look when one of the ringleader’s underlings offers her a plate of the ship’s provided food. In truth it smells amazing, and she’s starving...but she can’t bring herself to eat. The less she acquiesces, the better she’ll feel. She doesn’t want to give these kidnappers anything more than they can force out of her.

So, she keeps staring through the glass, wishing to anyone listening for a route of escape.

...and that’s when she sees it.

From between the hills of cloud cover zip several small flappers, each bearing a person as they streak toward the passenger airship. For a moment they hover alongside the cabins, and Hinata recoils as one peers right into their room.

A begoggled woman grins, blonde hair flying askew before the little planes head up toward the front of the ship.

Tension buildings in Hinata’s gut. Even _she_ knows what this means:

Pirates.

Within a few minutes, the distant sounds of a ruckus begin to filter down from the bow. Gunfire and screaming begin approaching fast as the renegades make their way to the cabins.

At once, the men with her spring into action. All three lackeys and their leader barricade chairs and luggage in the corridor beyond, wielding their own firearms and laying down covering fire.

Retreating and leaving that to his men, the mastermind pulls out a morse code radio. “Hinata...I need you to stay still and quiet. You won’t get hurt if you do exactly as I say.” Hunching over the device, he holds the headset to an ear, the other hand tapping out a message Hinata can’t begin to translate.

Edging back from him, she looks around the room. This might be her one bid for freedom…! Her gaze lands on a glass bottle, empty from the group’s drinking. Taking it up by the neck, she inches toward her captor, hands shaking as she brings it up over his head. Now or never. Teeth gritting, she brings it down with a cry. The glass shatters, and he crumples like a sack of potatoes to the floor. Pawing through his jacket, she finds her necklace he took from her, the stone gleaming as she ties it back around her neck where it belongs.

Her heart thunders in her chest. She...she has to get out of here, but how? The door is blockaded by the other men. That...just leaves the window. Taking a steadying breath, she gives a grunt as she pulls up the pane, the passing air quickly whipping hair, clothes, and debris alike as she eases her way out.

_Okay, Hinata...don’t look down…!_

Toes finding a rib of the ship, she clings to the sill, eyes pinching shut as she affirms her grip. Then slowly, so slowly, she starts sidling her way to the next window. If she can just make it to another cabin, she can hide, or...make a run for it! Whatever happens, she has to get away from these people…!

Back in the room, the pirates force their way through, immediately turning its contents upside down. Reaching for the unconscious man, the captain’s amber eyes narrow. “...so...it’s you,” she mutters under her breath. “Any sign of it?”

“No ma’am! Or the girl, either!”

“Well she has to be somewhere!”

Noting the open window, one pirate sticks his head out, hollering as he finds Hinata clinging to the edge. Gasping, she leaps for the next opening, almost slipping as her hands hold on for dear life.

“There, she’s got the crystal! Get her! You, head into the next room and -!”

Flinching at the ruckus as her feet and hands shake, Hinata can barely manage a gasp as they give way. Like a stone, she begins to drop through the sky, a screech tearing at her throat as gravity takes over.

Panicking, realizing this is the end...her mind goes blissfully blank as the wind tears at the tresses of her hair and the skirt of her dress.

...but not all is yet lost.

Miles below, blissfully unaware, one Sasuke Uchiha scrambles back from his quick trip into town. Despite the late hour, he’s still doing his best to help his boss keep the surface operations of their mine going. A crew of miners is currently still digging, and Sasuke was tasked with fetching the overseer some dinner as they wait.

Jogging his way back and coming up to the edge of the pit, he can’t help but notice a twinkle far above him. “...huh…?” Slowing to a stop, he watches as something slowly descends from the sky, flying overhead and making to land just atop the mine.

Squinting, he tries to puzzle out what it could be...and as it gets closer, he can see it: it...it’s a person!

Eyes widening, he bolts forward, making his way to a ramp along the edge of the crater. Setting aside the thermos of food, he eases his way to the very edge where the person makes to land, carefully holding hands under their form. It looks like...a girl. About his age, and just...floating. A strange necklace - the source of the twinkling he noticed - slowly dims...and then she falls!

“Ah!” Barely catching her, Sasuke struggles to pull her up, knees shaking as he stands at the lip of the platform. After a long moment, he manages to shift their weight enough to collapse on his backside, the girl still in his arms.

...what on earth…?!

Staring at her with wide, incredulous eyes, Sasuke catches his breath before flinching as his boss yells. Having..._no_ idea how to explain this, he decides to leave her for now. Carefully setting her back from the edge, he shrugs out of his jacket and lays it over her. He should do more, but...well, he can’t get scolded, and he needs to tell someone about her!

Taking up the thermos and making his way down, Sasuke is nonetheless interrupted as pipes start leaking, and the hoist sounds. Going to manage the latter, Sasuke stares up at the girl’s distant form, scrambling for the break as the cart makes it back to the surface.

...the results aren’t encouraging.

Empty handed, the crew all sigh and head for home, leaving Sasuke to finish powering things down for the night. Left without an adult to turn to, he gives the girl a glance before getting to work. Only once he’s finished does he retrieve her, carrying her all the way up the hill to the little house at the top.

Thankfully his brother is already asleep, and Sasuke quietly heads in. As gently as he can, he arranges his new guest into his bed, not wanting her to be uncomfortable. Once she’s tucked in, he can’t help but look a little closer. People don’t just...float! It had to be something to do with that crystal, but...it’s dull now. No more light, no more floating. Funny...for some reason, the little insignia carved into it looks vaguely familiar, but...why…?

Having no energy to ponder it tonight, he instead checks on his brother, ensuring he’s still asleep. Listening, he doesn’t hear any rattling in his breath. Good...he took his medicine, then. Sighing, Sasuke then slinks onto a spare set of cushions, mind full of the mystery as he sinks into sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think this is a first xD I can't think of any direct crossovers I've done in this yet, aka a plot-for-plot cross with another story. I've done universes, but not exact scenes. I'm a little leery of it cuz it's not as...original as shaping my own scene, but admittedly I LOVE crossing Naruto with Studio Ghibli, haha!
> 
> So this, for anyone unfamiliar, is about the first ten minutes of Castle in the Sky, but with Hinata and Sasuke! And a few other unnamed characters you might be able to guess, but most I don't have specific ideas for, lol - so minor spoilers if you haven't seen that movie...which you should. It's awesome. Studio Ghibli is always amazing xD
> 
> Buuut yeah, that's all for tonight! Thanks for reading n_n


End file.
